Christmas Surprises
by ilovenascar
Summary: Jack and Sue try to spend Christmas together while surprises intervene. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Surprise

Normal Disclaimers apply.

* * *

Jack Hudson took a deep whiff of the aromas coming from the kitchen. There were all sorts of appetizers and snacks that had been made in the kitchen, but the thing that smelled the best to him were the traditional Christmas cookies that two of his favorite females were icing together. He motioned for Levi to be quiet and snuck behind his girlfriend, stealing one of the cookies, still warm from the oven. He popped it in his mouth and kissed his girlfriend's slender neck gently with a mischievous grin.

His five year old niece, Caitlin, or Katie for short, was perched on the cabinet beside Sue so that she could reach the cookies better. She put her hands on her tiny hips and her eyes connected with his. "Uncle Jack!"

"Katie…" He teased, winking at Sue when she turned to watch them.

"For Santa." Katie said and signed at the same time. "You're not Santa."

"I'm working on Christmas Eve. I think I'm still on the nice list, even if I do steal one of his cookies." Signing while speaking had become second nature to Jack. Not only was his girlfriend deaf, but his niece was as well. "Are you going to mind Sue and Levi?"

She nodded seriously. "Mind Aunt Sue and Levi," she repeated, clinging to the addition of 'aunt' before Sue's name that the little girl had applied by herself, not at Jack's coaching, although he had to admit he loved the way it sounded.

"Lucy will be here soon; she and Sue can help you decorate your tree. Then Mommy will be here and you can watch Christmas movies until it's time to go hear about Baby Jesus, okay?" Sue was watching Katie at his sister's house so that the girl was more familiar with her surroundings. They were all planning on going together to church for the Christmas Eve service.

"Can you get Uncle Jack the bag we packed him?" Sue Thomas signed and spoke to the little girl, helping her down so she could get the lunch bag they'd packed goodies for the skeleton crew of team members that were going to be working that day. As soon as the little girl disappeared, Sue studied Jack, "You look tired. Are you sure you're up to going tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He told her with a kiss to her temple. "I'm all right." He didn't want her to worry about him, didn't want her to worry about anything. "It'll just be nice to get this case over." They both knew there was always another bad case around the corner, but this one had drained them both. Jack wasn't sleeping and Sue was having nightmares. They were working so much that both had elected not to go home this year; both wanting to be with the other this holiday. He brushed hair out of her face, cupping her cheek. "Maybe after this is over, we can take a day, go skating, drink hot chocolate, watch a movie, whatever you want."

"What do you want?" She signed to him.

"To spend time with you." He kissed her gently, breaking when they heard Katie approaching. "Thank you, ladybug," he said, taking the bag and hugging his niece. "Be good." Katie nodded, serious again, and Jack kissed Sue's cheek. "Call me if you need me." He thought of what was waiting for him at work. "Or even if you don't."

"I'll call." She gave him two thermoses, one of hot chocolate and one of fresh coffee, before kissing his cheek, watching him leave before picking Katie up so she could sit on the counter again.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Jack said, hurrying to greet his petite brunette sister, Elizabeth Hudson.

"Please tell me it's because you were sleeping," she said, her eyes worried about her big brother.

He shook his head. "Traffic." He should have left a little earlier so that he could get to the store in time to meet her, but he hadn't been thinking clearly about the time it would take to arrive at this time of year and he didn't want to leave Sue any more than he had to.

They walked in together and Jack was taken aback at how much was available, how many different choices there were. How would he ever pick the one Sue would love?

"Take your time," Elizabeth told him quietly, gently squeezing his hand. "I'm here if you need me." She had no intention of picking it out for him, but was just there for moral support, knowing how this part of his plan rattled him.

Jack walked up to the glass counters, trying to relax, blocking out the ten thousandth time he'd heard Silver Bells that Christmas, blocking out the rush outside, even the fact that he was on a time limit himself before he had to be back at work. He focused on Sue, the kindness in her eyes, the warmth in her smile, the way she laughed, how huge her heart was. He had never been as certain of anything in his life as he was when he saw it laying there. Small wasn't the word for it, more like understated, classic, and even timeless. He said the only thing he could, "I'll take it."

* * *

Lucy hugged her best friend and waved at Katie, letting the girl have her space, knowing how shy she was, even around people she knew well. She saw a secret dancing in Sue's eyes, as if her friend had to get it out or bust.

"What?" Lucy spoke, knowing Katie's ability to read lips wasn't as good as Sue's and hoping it would give them some privacy in case Sue hadn't told Jack yet.

Sue spoke as well, not signing and busying Katie with decorating the next batch of cookies out of the oven. "I got a job…if I want it."

Lucy's heart was in her chest. Although she knew Sue couldn't continue working with the team and date Jack, she couldn't quite forget the last job offer Sue had received that would have placed her all the way in New York. "Okay….."

"Here. In Washington. The same job opened up, only it's here." It was obvious Sue was excited. Not only was it a way to allow things to develop further with Jack, but the offer was a great one and it had stung a little to turn the New York offer down, something she'd never told either Jack or Lucy.

"That's great!" Lucy said, smiling, hugging her friend but making sure she released her before speaking again. "Does Jack know?"

Sue shook her head. "I've been waiting until this case is over. He's distracted…But they need an answer soon."

She'd only stalled this long by saying that she needed to pray over it, which she had, but she wanted to consult Jack and Lucy this time as well. Her life was so intertwined with Jack's now; not only was he her other best friend, but they'd been dating unofficially for months. Each of their team members knew and no one had ever said anything, but it didn't help the guilty feelings they both were having, knowing they were breaking rules. Truth was, Sue had been praying for this opportunity for a while, a chance to stay with the FBI and stay in D.C. She could only hope Jack would be as thrilled as she was.

Lucy squeezed her hand lightly. "He will be," she told her, reading Sue's thoughts. "He will be."

* * *

When Jack and Elizabeth walked into the bullpen together, Tara Williams was at her computer and Demetrius Gans was talking with Bobby Manning. Demetrius greeted them warmly, as did Tara, but Bobby threw up a hand to Jack and greeted Elizabeth with a, "Kid" to which she rolled her eyes.

"You didn't bring Katie?" Tara asked Elizabeth, looking up for a moment. Everyone loved Jack's niece, although she was too shy to get close to anyone but Sue, Bobby, and Jack.

"She wanted to stay with Sue and I had some paperwork I needed to finish up." The AUSA office was going to be officially closed from noon until after the New Year since many of the courts were.

Demetrius studied Jack and, lowering his voice so Tara couldn't hear, he asked, "Did you get it?" Jack nodded, still shell shocked. "Have you thought out how you're going to give it to her?"

Jack barely noticed Bobby move his chair closer so that he could hear. "No. I'm hoping I'll just know when the right time is."

Bobby frowned. "I don't know much about this, but I thought a bloke was supposed to take her out to a big dinner, like with candles, and put it in something she's eating. Or drop down to his knees. Something…."

"Big?" Demetrius asked, teasing with a slight smile.

Jack shook his head. "I don't think that's right. I never thought putting it in the food was very smart. And I don't want to do anything because I have to or that's the way I'm supposed to. Not with this. I just want it to be because of us." He looked over at Demetrius. "Does that make sense?"

His married friend nodded with a slightly bigger smile. "Perfect sense."

Bobby made a face and went over to where Tara's eyes were as big as saucers. Elizabeth had left, probably headed to her office, and Tara was looking in the direction of her computer but not at it. "Jack's going to ask Sue to marry him?" Tara asked in a whisper, obviously impressed, happy for her friends.

Bobby looked at Tara and found he couldn't lie to her. Nor could he break Jack's confidence, even if it was something Tara already knew. "Ask me a different question."

Tara thought for a few moments and then asked, "Why do you call Liz 'Kid'?" She knew he knew her name, even thought he might like her, although she wouldn't go as far as Lucy and start matchmaking. "Everyone but Jack calls her Liz and he calls her Lizzie. You're the only one who calls her 'Kid'. Why?"

He thought of Elizabeth, petite and beautiful, her eyes almost as bright as her smile. She was so funny and smart with a huge heart. On top of that, she was drop dead beautiful. Bottom line was that if she hadn't been Jack's little sister, she'd be perfect. That was why he called her kid, to remind himself of that fact: that she was his best friend's baby sister. "Ask me another question…" He spoke softly, his eyes showing what he couldn't say, that if he let himself, he could fall hard again, harder even than he did for Darcy and she had broken his heart.

* * *

It was Jack who called Sue around lunch, things starting to heat up more than anyone liked for Christmas Eve. Their goal of leaving early was not going to happen and Jack privately wondered if they'd leave while it was still light outside.

Sue's Blackberry vibrated and she picked it up quickly, thinking correctly it was Jack. She walked a few steps away, enough to watch Lucy and Katie decorate, but have some privacy, trying not to laugh as she witnessed Lucy decorating the tree while Katie helped with the tree but also decorated Levi, the dog setting new records in patience with the little girl. He had bows, ribbons, and even garland in his hair. Every once in awhile, he shot her a 'poor me' look, just enough to let her know she needed to slip him a few of his favorite treats later.

"HEY, SWEETHEART." Jack's words on the screen made Sue light up.

"Hey," She spoke into the phone. "Everything okay?"

"WE MADE A BREAK ON THE CASE. THINGS ARE MOVING PRETTY QUICKLY." He paused long enough for her to sense a 'but' coming. "WE'RE NOT GETTING OUT OF HERE BY THREE. MAYBE NOT EVEN BY FIVE." He would have to get home by five to get a shower and get dressed again to pick everyone up for dinner and the Christmas Eve service they'd planned on attending.

"We can always eat afterwards. That'll save some time." She paused. "Is there anything I can do?" She felt guilty about being off work when he was so distracted by the case.

"YOU ALREADY ARE. YOU'RE YOU." That made Jack smile his shy smile and made Sue blush, but both knew he meant it. "I LOVE YOU."

"I love you too. Don't worry about church. We don't have to go this year. I can play carols here tomorrow." She offered, giving up one of the things she loved most about Christmas.

"NO, SWEETHEART. IT'S OKAY. IF I CAN'T GET THERE, GO AHEAD AND GO. TAKE LUCY AND KATIE. I'LL BE THERE AS SOON AS I CAN." He paused before saying the next. "WE NEED LIZZIE HERE TO MAN THE PHONES. YOU'LL BE OKAY WITH KATIE UNTIL WE GET HOME, RIGHT?" He knew the answer, but wanted to ask anyway.

"We'll be fine." She paused, having a bad feeling for some reason she couldn't understand much less explain. "Please be careful. I love you."

"LOVE YOU TOO." He spoke softly, so softly that no one else could hear but the phone managed to pick up. "MERRY CHRISTMAS, SWEETHEART."

* * *

At four thirty, Sue received a text from Jack that simply said 'PRAY'. She managed to discreetly show it to Lucy, knowing her friend would understand what it meant. Sue was an FBI agent in every sense of the word, but there were scenarios that it was just too dangerous for her to be involved in, simply because if something went wrong, she wouldn't be able to hear it in time to make the necessary corrections. Jack's texts had started as a way to keep her in the loop, make her feel like she could still do something to help, but lately every time she saw that text, she got a knot in her stomach and a surge of helplessness that only went away when she did what he suggested: pray.

Minutes turned into a full hour before Sue finally said she was going to start calling. Surely whatever had happened was over. Lucy nodded, putting her hand briefly on her best friend's. "Okay."

Sue called Jack's cell phone, finding it off, which wouldn't have worried her in normal circumstances since there were times in the field that he did turn it off or to vibrate, especially when he was about to make a bust. What worried her was when no one picked up the phone in the office either and she knew Jack would no more let Elizabeth in the field anymore than he would her. "No answer." She spoke, turned towards Lucy, away from Katie.

"Maybe it's taking awhile before they can make an arrest. Or maybe they're on their way home and he just forgot to turn his phone back on. Which one did you call?"

"Both."

The knot in her stomach got a little bigger, a little harder. It was impossible now to forget the dreams that had woken her every night, although she'd never admitted what they were to anyone, even Lucy. She wasn't even sure if they were really dreams or memories of a case, after she and Jack had first started seeing each other, when the men of the team had been lead into a trap and almost been blown up. She remembered seeing the explosion and then seeing Tara as shocked, as terrified, as she had been. She remembered the hardest part was watching on the cameras, not being able to hear the guys on their radios, until finally Tara repeated that they were all clear. It had been one of her worst and best days at work, worst because of the feeling of waiting that helplessly, but best because of how it had ended up. She wasn't quite sure why she remembered that so vividly, why it had started appearing in her dreams, but she didn't like the way it made her feel, especially now.

Lucy wished that she could think of some way to reassure her friend. She knew Sue had been having nightmares anyway and wanted to chalk it up to that, but the truth was she'd never seen Jack out of reach of Sue in some form or another since they met. "Call Liz. Or Bobby. Maybe one of them could help. Start with Liz first. If they're not answering the office phones, maybe…"

Katie stamped her foot, reminding them that she was still in the room and didn't appreciate the grownups talking like this, leaving her out by talking too fast for her to read their lips and not signing.

"Maybe they're on their way home and Jack just forgot to turn his back on." Lucy repeated again. Lucy knew that Sue and Liz had been worried about Jack having trouble sleeping as well. He could have made an innocent mistake, forgotten to update Sue in his hurry to arrive.

Sue called Bobby first, finding his cell phone off as well, and then Liz, who finally answered. "SUE."

The silence told her everything she didn't want to know. She slipped out of the room for fear that Katie would pick any of it up. "What happened?"

"THERE WAS A BOMB." Sue managed to get to a stool and sat down. "I CAN'T GET ANYONE TO RESPOND. WE'VE SENT GUYS IN TO THEM, BUT THE BUILDING COULD COLLAPSE BEFORE THEY GET THERE."

"I'm coming up there." At the moment Sue was shaking too much to drive, but Lucy could. She needed to pack a bag for Katie to distract her, not knowing how long they'd be there, but it was the closest she could get to Jack. His text now 'pray' took on a whole new meaning.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth hugged Sue and Katie when they entered, trying to give Lucy a warm greeting, but her face showed every line of worry she had accumulated. "Baby, why don't you and Levi go make a picture for Uncle Jack at his desk?" Liz signed.

Lucy walked with Katie to Jack's desk, unpacking the bag they'd brought her with crayons and paper as well as her books and one of her dolls. Levi looked at Sue and followed Lucy and Katie, as comfortable at Jack's desk as he was at Sue's and Lucy's. "Did they find anyone?" Sue asked, looking over the computer.

"Demetrius and Tara are safe. He's called Donna, but both of them are still there, looking for Jack and Bobby." Liz looked near tears herself. "I'm so out of my element here."

"Tara and Demetrius are still wired, right?" Sue asked, looking at the computer.

"They're giving us what little they know. Jack and Bobby were deeper in the warehouse. They split up…"

Liz and Sue turned their attention to Katie. "Is Uncle Jack coming home for Christmas?" The little girl signed. Lucy looked up at her friends, wanting to answer for them, but not knowing the answer.

"Of course he is, sweetie." Liz promised, hoping she wouldn't have to break her promise to her little girl. They had five hours to find and rescue her brother before Christmas morning. "He might be a little late, but he'll be here."

It was eleven o'clock at night when Tara passed the word along that they had located Jack and Bobby. There was no way of knowing how badly, if at all, the boys were hurt. Elizabeth lifted her daughter, cuddling her, carrying her downstairs, walking near Lucy and Sue, Levi at his mistress' side as he always was when she was upset.

Demetrius stood on the outside of the police tape, his arms around his wife, resting his head on top of hers, his eyes never leaving the building that had nearly killed him. There were cuts on his face and head, his clothes were torn and smoky, but he had spent hours searching for his friends before Donna had arrived. He felt like he wanted to apologize to Sue, for getting separated from Jack, for letting what should have been such a happy occasion become something far worse.

"There's base camp set up over there," Demetrius pointed out to Liz. "The kids are there, asleep. And there's hot chocolate, coffee…"

Sue couldn't help but think of the thermos that she and Katie had packed for Jack only hours before. It seemed like weeks. She had all but forgotten about skipping Christmas Eve service, which had seemed so important that afternoon. All she wanted was to see Jack and Bobby walk away from this, to have one of Jack's hugs that seemed to make even the worst scenario better. Once again, she tried to push the negativity away. It was totally out of her, and everyone else's, hands right now. All they could do was pray.

Elizabeth carried Katie to the building set up nearby, smiling and kissing her forehead as she curled up with Demetrius' little girl, her finger and thumb rubbing the ribbon of the blanket over her. "I'll stay with her," Lucy volunteered.

Liz started to argue, but she knew everyone was too tired for that. "You're sure?"

Lucy nodded. "You should be there when Jack comes out…and Bobby."

Liz looked up in surprise, but didn't deny it, only nodded. "Thank you," she said softly, brushing her fingers over her daughter's hair. "She loves her Uncle Jack. He's her hero. I don't know what she would do without him." She had no idea when she'd gone to the adoption agency that day that she would fall so completely in love with the girl no one else wanted. Jack had been her strength through the adoption and then through single motherhood, doting on the baby girl.

"She won't have to find out. Neither will you. Or Sue." Lucy looked out at where her friend was hugging Tara, talking with her. She could see what few others could, how close Sue seemed to breaking, how fragile she seemed. She remembered so many times when Sue had gotten her heart broken and Jack had been there: the time Sue had been kidnapped and Jack hadn't slept until they found her, the time Levi ran away and he was the only one who could make her rest. They had been so close for so long; it was hard to picture one without the other.

Tara was so close to telling Sue the truth, telling her Jack's plans, but she didn't want to spoil it for her friend. Lucy and Elizabeth came out together, each holding one of Sue's hands, and Demetrius stood behind them, Donna inside with the kids so the team could be together. It was then that Sue's tears started to flow without ceasing. They lost count of how long they stood together, as a family, until Jack and Bobby were brought out together.

Elizabeth and Sue ran to the boys, Liz going to Bobby, who was sitting up and alert, albeit in obvious pain, and Sue going to Jack who was just alert enough to hold her hand with one hand while flashing the sign for 'I love you' with the other. She flashed it back for him, trying to smile as she whispered, "I love you too".


End file.
